Rosie Allerdyce, that's me!
by StarkidGleekPotterHeadWarbler
Summary: Hi, My name's Rosie Allerdyce and I'm forteen years old. My parents are Wanda Maximoff Allerdyce and St John Allerdyce.This is a story about me and my life, as I go thorough friendships, enemys, bad guys, and keeping girls away from my secret crush!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Rosie Allerdyce. I'm 14 years old. My parents are Wanda Maximoff Allerdyce and St. John Allerdyce. They are X men just like me!

"Oomph," I said when I hit the floor. That flip didn't go very well and to make matters worse Logan wasn't going easy on us. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem for me because I was one of the best at hand to hand combat, Along with Dom and Belle, natural fighters. There were only two of us on my team because the others had been sent out after being knocked down.

Rachelle Summers came running up to me and for a moment I thought she was going to help me up. Instead she just said, "Get up now," I rolled my Saphire blue eyes that I inherited from my mother. Just as my teammates, but for today the opposing team, attacked me and Rachelle. She was too busy, complaining, she didn't have time to block Lesley, my best friend, who tackled her.

Only, Lesley went after Rachelle and the rest went for me because I was a bigger threat. All of the others were looking at me, smirking thinking I was outnumbered. I stuck my hands out in front of me and concentrated. I thought, 'I can do this, just focus,' I felt an explosion inside of me and fire erupted from my lighter, creating a fire ring around me, it revolved over most parts of me, going from my head to my toes. The smirks were wiped off their faces. I smiled evilly and said,

"Bring it on,"

Individually, I took each person down, from my other best friends, Sebastian (Sebastian is my cousin and his name shortened is Baz), and Dominic (He took a little bit longer to take down) to Jacob, Kurt and Amanda's eldest kid. Until, I was the last one standing, I just stood there batting long eyelashes, looking innocent, not at all like someone who just took down basically the whole room.

As soon as the bell sounded, to signal the end of the danger room session, Baz ran in and tackled me to the floor and gave me a nuggie. Most people would think I was being bullied by my cousin but they were very wrong.

I laughed and tried to shake him off but he was too strong, and to add to the mix, my best friend Dominic started tickling me, saying in his thick Cajun accent "R you are such a show off," I couldn't stop laughing. I looked at Lesley, who'd just walked into the room, for support.

She came to my aid. She changed into a wolf and dragged Baz off of me.

Dominic noticed that he was alone and looked towards Baz and Lesley then looked back at me. The grin that was on his face dropped off. I gave my signature insane grin that I inherited from Dad. Blue eyes met red on black. Dominic was off me in a second.

Suddenly Logan's voice echoed through the loud speaker, "Blue, get up here now!" I tried not to growl as I heard my nickname. I waved bye to Baz, Dominic and Lesley, though I'd see them later.


	2. Chapter 2

I took the lift up to the control room. When I got there I was surprised to see a number of adults sanding there. There was my mum, Wanda; my dad, John; Logan and Remy; my godfather.

I looked at them, with a raised eyebrow. I said, "Okay... what's this all about?" I looked at my parents, my mum had a faint smile on her lips and my dad was grinning like a maniac.

Logan decided to answer my question.

He said, "Listen kid, we've decided that you should do more advanced danger room training. You're gonna do your normal training, single advanced in the danger room and you're gonna have private hand to hand combat training with Rogue and Gambit but only when Rogue gets back,"

I just stood and nodded.

What they wanted me to do was way more than I could handle. But it was also a good thing; I would learn more.

I smiled. Logan strode over to me and ruffled my hair, and then he walked out of the room.

"Well done _petit'. _You deserve it," Remy walked up to me and gave a quick hug. I looked into his unusual eyes and saw that his happy grin didn't quite reach them. I could tell he missed Rogue. She went on a mission a few months ago and is only due back next week.

Before I could breathe, I was lifted off my feet and spun around.

"Ro, ya little fighter! You're just like your mother!"

I looked up at my father once he put me down. He had the same old 'maniac' grin on his face!! Mum joined in and kissed me lightly on the head.

"Well done, and your Dad's right you are a little fighter," She whispered.

"Just like you," She smiled a smile that was almost 'Pyro' like. I joined her.

Then out of nowhere; another hug joined the trio...

"Aww. I love you guys,"

We all separated to look at the extra hugger. A white haired boy, around 15 years old with a grin that could belong to a Cheshire cat and a faint Aussie accent, also known as Zek, my brother.

"Zek what are you doing here...I thought you were with Jacob and Leah?" Mum said, slightly confused.

"Well, ya see Mummy dearest, Jakey needed to go to the dentist to get his toothy pegs checked out and Leah just couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Just like her dear mumsy!!"

Mum looked slightly confused but Dad just made an 'ohh' noise.

Before anyone could continue; Zek skipped happily out of the room humming 'Waltzing Matilda'.

I rolled my eyes and then followed. I caught up with Zek as he was about to open the door out of the room.

When he pulled the door open; three people fell in. That shocked me and Zek to no end.

I got into a battle position and flicked a lighter out of my sleeve and Zek used his magnetic powers to get Remy's bo stick out of his trench coat and had it hovering in the air above him.

"Hold your fire cuz!! And you with your metal Zek!!" A disgruntled Baz said, standing up straight and slicking his blondish hair back into its place. Both me and Zek had almost identical grins on our faces. "Er...sorry?" I said, not really knowing why.

"You better be!!" You ruined my hair and all you can say is 'Sorry'!!"

Lesley hit him in the stomach and grabbed his ear. She dragged him out of the room and we heard a yelp. Me, Zek and Dominic all rolled our eyes and followed silently.

When we got to the nearest balcony; I jumped on Dominic's back and said,  
"I'll race you guys to the pizza place, who ever's last has to pay!" That set everyone into action.

I held on tighter to Dominic.

Dominic got ready to jump over the rail.

Zek _took_ the rail and turned it into a metal floating surf board and stood on it. Also making Dominic fall flat on his face taking me with him.

Lesley turned into a wolf and just looked at us for a second and was about to leap.

Baz was already down on the lawn, leaning against a tree. "Stupid Speedster'" I muttered gaining a laugh from Dom.

We quickly got up and were about to go when Zek shouted,

"**STOP!!!" **We all stopped and looked at him. He was off his metal board, he had his hands behind his back and was rubbing his foot on the ground. "Well..." I interrupted him,

"I'll come with you...I want to see Marie," Zek nodded and grinned like a child on Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Then we walked away and the others waited knowing we'd be back.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a door clearly marked 'Belle'.

Zek took a deep breath and swung the door open, and said goofily, "Hello Sheila!"

There, sat there in the middle of the room was a girl around Zek's age, with Red on Black eyes and a white streak running through her hair and into her high ponytail, brushing a little girl's white streaked hair into two braids.

Both girls looked round. Belle quickly turned back to 'try' to hide a blush that quickly entered her cheeks, while Marie hopped off her sister's bed, ran to me, jumped and latched herself into my open arms.

"Rose...you haven't come to read me a story in ageeessss!!" Marie said hopefully.

I looked down to her, "I'll come read her a story tomorrow at bedtime?" Marie nodded happily.

"So Sheila...do you want to come for pizza with me, Rosie-Puff, Dommy-boom, Bazzy-bum and Leselz-Woof?" Zek said hopefully to Belle. I rolled my eyes at Zek's weird and hopeless nicknames for us all.

He never called us that in a proper sentence. He always uses them at random moments. Anyway, back to the story.

"Shugah, Ah would love to but ah have to do mah homework," Belle said in her light southern Belle accent, so unlike Dominic's spicy Cajun accent.

Zek nodded sadly and slumped out of the room. Both me and Belle rolled our eyes. Just to cheer him up, Belle said,

"Zek, later we'll go for a little walk around the grounds. K?" Zek zoomed in again in a speed that could put Baz and Uncle Pietro to shame.

Belle blew him a kiss and he was gone. I gave Marie one last squeeze, then quickly jogged after Zek. As soon as my brother and I were in eye distance of the others; the race started again.

We got to the pizza place with Baz coming first (typical), then me, then Lesley, then Zek, then...last and the one who's paying...Dominic.

"You guys are _Tricheurs_!!"

Well that is kinda true...I mean...first Lesley, in her wolf form, ran in front of Dom, tripping him over; then Zek grabbed a pole with his powers and wrapped it around Dominic, making him hop; then I jumped on his back, turned on my lighter and blew soot in his face; then to top it all off Baz came up behind him and gave him a huge wedgie. OUCH.

I just smirked and helped him get out of his...er...trouble. I wiped the soot of his face with my sleeve and gave him a sweet, innocent smile and said,

"You know I love you right?"

Dominic's glare on me turned into one of shock and a blush covered his cheeks. Then he realised what I'd meant and his blush turned into one of embarrassment. He rolled his eyes and gave me a look that said, 'I forgive you'.

I grinned but then turned to look at Baz and Zek. I glared at them and growled, "You are paying for Pizza!!" They both trembled beneath my wrath.

Lesley laughed and said, "Girls and their ways with men,"


	4. Chapter 4

We all sat in the booth laughing at a red Pietro. A waitress in a light pink dress with a pure white apron and light blonde hair in a ponytail, came to our booth and said,

"I'm here to take your orders, what do you want?"She started to eye Dominic. How dare she??

Dom interrupted my thoughts,

"Well Chere, your number would be nice," The waitress giggled and wrote down her number on a card that was conveniently in her pocket. She handed it to him. I growled and interjected,

"We would like a large pepperoni and some er...Gumbo Pizza. Also 4 sodas but put one in a sippi cup for him," I said, pointing at Dom. The waitress gave me a quick glare, flicked her hair and left, 'strutting her stuff'. Dom then glared at me.

20 minutes later, the waitress came back with our food. She put down the pizzas and four sodas, but no sippi cups. She still gave Dominic her number.

I growled again, and subtlety burnt the card. Dom saw and quickly picked up the card and blew it out. He waggled his eye brows at the waitress and winked. I said,

"Alright... that will be all...Er... Gertrude,"

'Gertrude' stormed away, but not before she went, I once again 'subtly' lit her hair on fire. Lesley's eyes widened. Dominic saw Lesley's eyes then looked around!

"MERDE!!"

Everyone in the pizza place turned to look at Dom. But before anyone could comment on Dominic's French cursing, a scream filled the air. To begin with, our little group thought it was the waitress, but then Baz said something that startled everyone.

"Guys that noise is coming from outside," They all ran outside.

An elderly man with whitish grey hair and icy blue eyes, eyes so similar to Zek's and mine, was floating outside causing chaos. He was wearing a Red and purple superhero suit and was holding a helmet in his hand.

For the first time in years, Zek's eyes widened in shock. This man was making metal move in his control. Last time I checked, Zek was the only one who could do that...


	5. Chapter 5

The worst thing about this man, was the fact that, before he spotted us, he was scaring people, now he was heading straight towards us. But the scariest thing about it, was that he was staring at me and Zek.

Dominic registered the fact that I was frozen on the spot, grabbed my hand and started pulling me along the sidewalk, Zek looked down and followed with Baz and Lesley.

We almost got away, but then out of nowhere, a large metal wall surrounded us, blocking us on the road with only the metal bending man.

The man looked at us with narrowed eyes; he flew over to us on his metal board. He was so close and none of could move, we were all frozen with fear.

He reached out to touch my cheek but Zek slapped his hand away with a metal flying disk. The man clutched his hand in pain and shock. He looked from Zek to Me.

He just stood watching us.

I growled, "Who da heck are you?"

"Little girl, you look so much like my daughter, beautiful yet deadly. Boy, you look like my old insane Acolyte. But you have powers like mine, curious. You are like a younger version of me. You are made up of all the traits of a bad person, just like the villain your father was,"

Zek's dark blue eyes narrowed and sparkled dangerously. But underneath the hard exterior, I saw that my brother was about to burst into tears.

"MAGNETO, GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

I turned around to see my mum, dad, Cyclops and Gambit running towards us. 'Magneto' stopped looking at us peacefully and picked up a large piece of metal and aimed it at them.

They all dodged. Cyclops sent a energy beam Magneto's way, dad started up his flamethrower, Gambit threw a few charged cards at him. But Magneto just flung them aside without effort and concentrated on mum.

"Wanda, you've grown so much. How long has it been, 15 years?" he said.

"Leave now Magneto!"

Magneto strode over and grabbed both of her wrists when she tried to hex him and wouldn't let go.

Her eyes widened. Dad got up angrily and punched Magneto hard in the gut. Magneto let go of mum but threw dad into a shop window.

When he didn't get up I got really angry. HOW DARE HE HURT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT?

Electricity fizzled at my fingertips, the beginning of a powerful hex. (You see this only happens very rarely to me, It only ever happens when my emotions get out of control or if I really try hard to use it, but the downside is, I can't control it very well and normally end up burning myself on random parts of my body) but I didn't care at all.

I was about to send a hex Magneto's way when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I lost my purpose when I saw Gambit looking at me and wincing from the burn I was putting on his wrist,

"Let go Rosie, let go _petit..._"

"But Magneto..."

"We'll deal with him, just let go..." He didn't wait for me to answer, he just shouted to Dominic, who was trying to find his cards from inside his coat,

"Son, take Rosie, Zek, Baz and Lesley home," Dom looked disappointed but nodded anyway. Dominic shouted to Baz to get Lesley and Zek.

He hoisted me up off the floor and supported me as we limped back to the Institute.

Before we left, I took one last look over my shoulder at my parents and Gambit. Gambit was charging cards and throwing them against a huge piece of metal that was encasing him. My mum was sending hexes at Magneto while Dad was looking at me from the smashed window on the concrete.

His face was full of pain but he still smiled weakly at me, then he got up and ran to attack.

A stray tear left my face when I saw the normally playful Zek, with clenched fists and a stiff jaw.

The look in his eyes made me want to cry. The feeling of betrayal.

Well guys...that's chapter 5... :) please review...it makes me happy. Flames are accepted (but they can't be too 'ouchie'.!

Many thanks, Gemz


End file.
